User talk:Sea rob
Where to put??? You can add it to the GOP page, but you have to put some part of it on Breaking News.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :FYI, I created a sub-directory for your stuff: United States Republican Party/Election Victories--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:25, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Crist Idea When I went snooping for pics to add to your page (nothing beats your excellent Crist-Foley pic, btw) the first thing that popped up from the google was a picture of some South Beach fellas looking like they were at a party. My suggestion is that you try to add something about his "victory" party or something to get some very gay photos...just a thought...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :I skipped right over it because it didn't have him in the pic, but the bois in the pic I saw looked like all they needed was just the right caption...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:29, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::OMG! I just saw your pic...I can hear the throbbing techno now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:01, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : OK. I've run dry on innuendo for the moment. Must eat. Add any spit'n'polish you'd like (well... I guess that would work as innuendo). Must eat. Back in a while. --seaRob 01:50, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't think this asshole was going to win, what the fuck is wrong with the people in Floriduh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I just sent a note to Huffingtonpost.com About your found pic and article on Miss Crist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :I got a letter posted on Buzzflash.com and got a few hits yesterday from it...hope we get more from your blog!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : Almost makes one with for obnoxious auto-play music, eh? --seaRob 01:02, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::HELLYEAH! (thump, thump, thump)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Dictionary tag I created a tag for "words" that will form a Category:Dictionary. It is called "dic". --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:46, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : Thanks. I'll put it on there. --seaRob 20:49, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Rr-Master-Tweak & Bill Gates is going to be working on Bill Gates from a young 1337-American perspective. Give him suggestions on Talk:Bill Gates.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Sexy tag That love-making article is sexy, I think you should tag it as such.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Fox pic He doesn't look like he's shaking in that picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:44, 6 November 2006 (UTC) : That might be proof. But I could always fix that. --01:09, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Done and done I fix'd up Montana per your wishes. --Fuzzy 07:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) New tag I just created a tag called "media" for people like Blair, please use as you please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Caption You're welcome--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Zoo I just created a tag for animals, so they will be placed in Wikiality.com's Zoo. They are to be placed on pages about animals. I was going to put it on "Buffalo" but it will mess up your pages. If you get a chance, try putting it in there and move the pics to your satisfaction.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Montana It is showing on my screen...it is #2, we just added Acadian.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :I just found where Montana was missing and added, thank you for the heads-up. Featured Articles--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Please Be Careful About encouraging the kids and their randomness. Just an FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :You don't have to throw it away, just be careful, the kids seem to try to force their names and stuff on here, not funny and could casuse trouble--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:31, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I was just saying that it seems the kids just make up their own random stuff as a way to later insert their own lives and crap in the article. What a waste of creativity, but hey, it keeps the kids off the streets...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Beacon of Truthiness We do have a few that are similar, "AMoG" (American Man of God) and "BR" (Beautiful Republican), which mean about the same thing, I could change the wording a bit to say something about truthiness, give me some of your ideas for changes, or for a new tag--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 29 October 2006 (UTC) RNC Has been redirected to Republican National Committee--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :They do not light a candle, they light "a thousand points of light"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 5 November 2006 (UTC) I feel... There is a link for White House Correspondents' Association Dinner.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Love What you are doing with DHS I never knew how big Bill Clinton made our government.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Re: Agency names: Well, you know, they are watching everything you do right now. Its just too bad, you posted everything on an public, open-source wiki; they are going to steal all your ideas, and you won't get any credit--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:35, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Cylons v Montana I feel Cylons may still be a work in progress, but Montana is complete and ready for the front page as far as I'm concerned, good job. Keep documenting the truhiness!-WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Burns Pic I saw you working on Mr. Burns, so I found a really nice picture of him that you can use if'n you want: Image:C Montgomery Burns.jpg.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) * LOL. That's great. Thanks! -- seaRob 18:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Gropenfhurer Welcome I see you made the assertion that Der Gropenfhurer is a cylon, I don't suppose you have any pictures to back up that claim? If so, please add them! Or wander around our and find something you like...oh, and --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Picture of beta Shwarz/Cylon machine revealed. I felt in my gut that the Drudge Report would have already gotten a handle on this story of Schwarzenegger's truthy Cylon identity. Sure enough, after ruminating on it and digesting a bit more, a photo of a beta version of the Schwarz/Cylon cyborg came to me. I've added it to the Arnold Schwarzenegger entry. All hail Steven and the great light of truthiness!!!! :Good job citizen! Now you must exalt your own contributions to truthiness...wiki Users post their contributions on their User pages, and I believe you must take credit for your additions to the Shvarzen-borg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Truthiness for Montana, Washington, and Brian Schweitzer OK. So I didn't want to do the chores that I really have to do today, and instead tried to add some truthiness to several western entries. (seaRob 00:30, 22 October 2006 (UTC)) The Truthiness Eminating from your gut Please clean up Cylons, it needs some formatting adjustments, and maybe a picture or two. I like your Galaxay Quest reference. If it cleans up real good, you can nominate it for "Featured" status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) : OK. Pictures added. Reformatted. Bear references added. -- seaRob 21:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Good job, just fix that red link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks. Fixed. (I guess Jan'sen' is Danish.) Missouri FYI, I made a map, table for Missouri--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 23 October 2006 (UTC)